<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Meander in Imruk by Rosriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272017">A Meander in Imruk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosriel/pseuds/Rosriel'>Rosriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tribute from Imruk [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosriel/pseuds/Rosriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking Kaeso's suggestion, Finne and Aleci take a short trip to the seashore. That leaves Kaeso with the children and what exactly can go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tribute from Imruk [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard the beach does wonders on one’s appetite.” said Kaeso.</p><p> </p><p>Finne glared, “Who did you hear that from?” he stabbed at his plate with a fork, irritated.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t remember.” said Kaeso airily, “But a bracing swim does lend for a good appetite, does it not? You could even dig your earthen hole and cook while you wander around.”</p><p> </p><p>Finne looked interested at this, “Yes but-” he was momentarily distracted by Allian, “You’re not supposed to smear it all over your face Allian…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, no.” said Allian shaking his head from side to side, squirming as Finne tried in vain to clean his face of the mashed carrots.</p><p><br/>
“Maybe he’s trying to dye his hair.” offered Edon, grinning broadly, “But he can’t reach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dye it, dye it!” agreed Allian.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” said Finne, taking Allian’s arms firmly into his own, “Please eat your food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give him to me.” said Aleci, and when Finne gave him an incredulous look said, “I’ll show you.”</p><p> </p><p>Allian was more than happy to sit on Aleci’s lap and prod at the food on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>“Caw! Caw!” he said, flapping his arms and opening his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” agreed Aleci, spooning the food into Allian’s mouth with exaggerated motion, “It’s a bird.” he smirked at Finne’s scowl.</p><p> </p><p>“But going back to what I said,” said Kaeso, “you two should go. A nice change in scenery.” Finne opened his mouth to say something and Kaeso interjected, “Alone. We’ll have a grand time together won’t we Edon? Allian?”</p><p> </p><p>Allian ignored Kaeso, his eyes still fixed on the spoon, “I want more.” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, can we see your locks?” said Edon, “The metal ones as well? Verrin would be so excited to see the one with the symbols and I bet she’ll-”</p><p> </p><p>“You should make her a lock.” offered Kaeso, “Not give her something I’ve recreated.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” said Edon, looking momentarily disappointed before turning his wide eyed gaze on Finne, “Are you going with pater? You should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” said Finne, “Are you sure you can handle Allian? Mercus’s attempt was quite… chaotic.”</p><p> </p><p>It had resulted in Allian somehow managing to spur on Mercus’s horses, leading to a merry chase for the wagon. Finne was more upset than amused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll watch him very carefully.” said Kaeso, “Most carefully.”</p><p> </p><p>“I trust Kaeso.” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming from you it’s not any more reassuring.” said Finne, and Aleci rolled his eyes, “But… fine. I suppose. Please don’t take them on wagon rides.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be very boring.” said Kaeso, “We’ll stay in my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaeso’s house, as it turned out, had a veritable trove of shiny things to distract Allian. Edon gave an excited half shriek as he ran to the workbench and saw what was on there.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, bye!” said Allian waving distractedly from where he clutched a tinkling metal box.</p><p> </p><p>“If he chokes you also choke.” said Finne.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” agreed Kaeso, pushing them out the door, “Go on and enjoy yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>There were several clicks of locks when the door shut behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Paranoid isn’t he.” Finne remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he probably thinks if a burglar can pick his locks then he deserves whatever’s in there.” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>It was early enough in Finne’s pregnancy that they could possibly ride to the sea shore, but Finne shook his head when Aleci made to saddle two horses.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to walk.” said Finne, “You can put the food in Sage’s saddlebags.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” said Aleci, “Won’t you get tired?”</p><p> </p><p>Finne raised an eyebrow, “If I do then you’re free to walk back by yourself.” he wrinkled his nose, “The thought of riding… makes me feel nauseous. I don’t know why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>There were only one other pregnancy of Finne’s that Aleci could compare to, and while Allian’s had been downright unpleasant at times, this one swung wildly between confining Finne to the bed with a basin and Finne running after Allian and drawing with Edon.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to light the torch?” said Finne.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” said Aleci, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” said Finne, “you remember the race that happens every year? I’m taking us to the cliffs. Do you want to light the torch there? “</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” said Aleci, “Of course. I thought you would though?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re more Seare than I am.” said Finne.</p><p> </p><p>“Seare rowed a boat.” said Aleci, “She didn’t climb. Although-”</p><p> </p><p>“Allian won’t be climbing any cliffs.” said Finne.</p><p> </p><p>They walked on in companionable silence, Finne humming under his breath. After awhile Finne indicated for them to stop. Aleci could smell the sea in the distance and watched as Finne took the shovel from Sage’s saddle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hole was summarily dug, Finne lining it with wood that Aleci chopped. He slowly lit a fire and watched the flame take hold. “Go fish.” he said to Aleci, “I want some of that salmon.”</p><p> </p><p>Finne later found him struggling with the pole and sighed deeply, “My bad, perhaps I should have told you to tend to the fire but you don’t know how to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could’ve used the dried fish from the larder.” said Aleci and grinned at the horror on Finne’s face.</p><p> </p><p>They sat down to wait for the fish to bite and when one did, Finne expertly pulled it in, gutted the fist and carried it to where he’d dug the hole.</p><p><br/><br/>“There.” he said, after placing the fish inside, surrounded by vegetables and covering it with pine branches. He finished the whole affair by pulling a canvas over the hole.</p><p> </p><p>“The cliff’s over there.” he said, standing up and pointing in the distant.</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t look that steep of a climb.” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>He was wrong. If it wasn’t the wind he was hearing it was probably Finne laughing at his clumsy attempts at climbing. At least the ocean waves did not reach him up here, that would have made lighting the beacon impossible.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Finne shouted up to him when he took his admiring the view, fumbling with the seaweed caught in his clothes as he climbed up.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, hold on.” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>The climb down was easier. He watched in amusement as Finne’s eyes widened when he crowned him with the circlet of seaweed.</p><p> </p><p>“My bonny lad.” said Aleci, bowing.</p><p> </p><p>Finne blushed.</p><p> </p><p>He was in considerably happier mood and appetite when they returned to their earthen oven later that day. Or perhaps it was the fish, Finne did mention he liked salmon.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking-” said Aleci, swallowing his mouthful of fish.</p><p><br/><br/>“A rather concerning thing.” said Finne, delicately sprinkling salt onto his before biting in.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought of a name? I want to name her.” said Aleci in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” said Finne, curious, “You do? What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Linda.” said Aleci, “After my mother. Unless you have other suggestions, perhaps you would like-”</p><p> </p><p>“Linda.” Finne repeated, interrupting him, “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like it?” said Aleci.</p><p> </p><p>“No I do.” said Finne, swallowing, and licking his lips, “I just… hm…” he scratched at the sand, “I don’t think I want to have any more.” he said, “I know you said-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” said Aleci, reaching out to touch his hand, “I understand,” he grinned widely, “I’m not miffed in the slightest.” he paused, then said, dramatically, "I have a bet to win.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you bet now?” said Finne, cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“My daughter is as good a strategist as any man.” said Aleci, “I’ll personally make sure of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” said Finne nodding, “And what if she has no interest in doing so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said strategy not martial.” said Aleci, “Everyone loves a good game of <em>Latrunculi.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Right.” said Finne, raising an eyebrow, “Everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>They decided to camp out on the beach, far from the rising tides. The idea at first sounded great, even romantic, as they watched the sun slowly set over the horizon. Then Aleci had the unpleasant task of wringing sand off of his clothes and blankets.</p><p> </p><p>“How can you sleep?” he said, irritably to Finne.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmph?” said Finne, eyes closed, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“The sand’s everywhere!” Aleci said.</p><p> </p><p>The only reply was a soft snore and Aleci groaned, letting his head fall back. Finne shook him awake the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>“You missed the sunrise.” said Finne, “But I thought you were so peaceful there I didn’t wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” said Aleci, glaring balefully at the sea, “I won’t be camping here anytime soon. You can take Mercus. Or Kaeso, it was his damned idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll risk a merchant stealing me away?” said Finne playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Aleci scoffed, “You’ll risk an engineer stealing a kiss?” he fluttered his eyelashes, “I’ve heard the rumor mill, they all think I’m handsome. I am, apparently, every man’s wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“The women don’t think the same.” said Finne, in mock sadness.</p><p> </p><p>“And woe be upon them.” said Aleci, seriously, “I only have so much time.” he leaned in to kiss Finne’s cheek, “And eyes for only one man.”</p><p> </p><p>Their walk back was uneventful. Finne was relaxed, whistling something under his breath. The whistles stopped when Aleci knocked on Kaeso’s door and there was no answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaeso?” said Aleci, “Kaesooo!”</p><p> </p><p>There were loud clunks, curses and then the sounds of metallic clicks.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” said Kaeso, there were several dark circles under his eyes, “I-”</p><p> </p><p>Finne peered behind Kaeso, “Where are the children Kaeso?” he said, and when there was no response, pushed Kaeso aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Edon?” Finne called out loudly, “Edon!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in here!” came Edon’s voice from what looked like a wooden closet, “It’s very exciting-”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaeso what-” said Finne, throwing both hands in the air, “you’ve locked them in a closet!”</p><p> </p><p>“They went willingly.” Kaeso said, all innocence, “It’s a test!” then louder, “It’s a great game, isn’t it Edon, Allian?”</p><p> </p><p>Finne sighed, stalking over to Kaeso’s work table and taking up several keys. “Did you lock them there all day?” Finne demanded, rattling the keys in Kaeso’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“No comment.” said Kaeso, then as Finne’s back was turned, whispered to Aleci, “Your children are a threat to my sanity.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>